


Good Timing

by trashy_kai



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy_kai/pseuds/trashy_kai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer decide to have a movie night in, it turns out planning is not their forte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Timing

“Derek-” Spencer called from the next room. “Come over here.”

Derek smiled lightly and walked towards his friend.

“What’s up, kid?” He asked, noticing how Reid was entranced with something he was reading. “It never takes you more than 2 seconds to read a page of the newspaper, why are you taking so long at choosing the wine?”

Reid looked at his friend for a few seconds before looking away, trying to cover his cheeks with his shoulders so Morgan wouldn’t figure it out he was blushing.

“I-I’m not sure which one would be more suitable.” He admitted softly, looking away from Morgan and back to the bottles in his hands.

“Reid, look at me,” he waited until Spencer looked at him to continue, “I don’t care which wine we drink. As long as it is with you, we could be drinking water.”

The younger man turned away again, hiding his emotions as much as he could, he simply couldn’t have Derek Morgan staring at him as if he was an open book.

“Ok.”

Derek walked closer to him and touched Spencer lightly on his waist. Reid wasn’t expecting it so his whole body shifted towards the older male, rendering himself to the caresses his hands were delivering.

“You’re amazing, kid. You’re all I need to have a good time.” He grabbed the bottles from Spencer’s hands and placed them behind them, on the little table they had in the middle of the room. “So we’re just gonna eat that pizza and watch a movie, ok?”

Spencer wasn’t sure how to voice his thoughts, they were racing even more than usual, shifting into something else even before he was done thinking them. He managed to nod and smile a little.

“Now that’s my boy.” Derek smiled and pulled Spencer close to him. “So pretty boy, which movie do you feel like watching?”

Reid rolled his eyes at the nickname that Morgan still used and half shrugged.

“Maybe we could watch one of those Marvel movies you’ve been talking about.” He said nonchalantly, burying his face on the crook of Derek’s shoulder.

Their bodies stayed together for a few more seconds before either of them moved.

“Ok, prepare yourself, pretty boy-” As Spencer frowned, Derek smirked and continued, “these movies are about to rock your world.”

Upon Morgan’s words, Reid felt himself smirking back at the older man.

“Only you can do that, Der.”

Derek pulled Spencer close to him again and planted a kiss on his lips, it was mostly chaste but at some point Spencer got over the initial shock and started licking his way into Derek’s mouth.

The dark skinned man moaned in pleasure, his hips found their way towards Spencer’s and they grinded their bodies slightly against each other’s. Their kiss became more and more sexual with each second; both of them fighting their way into the other’s mouth, fighting for dominance and trying to turn the situation into one that would bring as much pleasure to the other as possible.

If the doorbell hadn’t rang, they would have probably started to undress the other, but the insistent buzzing made them give one final kiss to the other before separating and opening the door to get their meal inside.

The meal gave them the motivation they needed to get their plans back on track, they managed to sit on the couch, eating slices after slices with the movie playing in the background.

Showing Reid the movie turned out to be a bad idea, the number of times he went “Statistically-” or “Did you know it’s impossible to-” made Morgan forget about the movie altogether.

Instead, his attention shifted to the younger man on the other side of the couch. Slowly, he gestured Reid to come closer and soon enough, Spencer was curled up in Derek; his limbs embracing the man wherever they were touching and his head rested on Morgan’s chest.

They kept each other close for a while, neither of them breaking the silence, until Reid started kissing Derek’s chest slowly. Morgan shivered, 100% not expecting Spencer to start kissing him, and his hips jumped slightly, rolling against Reid’s.

Their bodies started moving together, slow at first and speeding up as time went by. Around ten minutes later, Reid was straddling Morgan, their hips meeting halfway and their mouths only abandoning the other so they could catch their breaths.

Needless to say they were both hard, feeling their boyfriend getting all hot and bothered because of them made them even more excited.

Derek bit down on Spencer’s lip, only to lick it after and eliciting some very suggestive moans from his partner. Morgan smirked and moved his attention from Spencer’s mouth to his neck, he started sucking a bruise on the crook of his neck, just like how he knew would drive Spencer crazy.

“D-Derek.” Reid breathed out, trying his hardest not to cum just yet. “I- I can’t keep myself together if-if yo- oh God- if you’re doing that.”

Derek chuckled.

“Don’t worry, baby, the idea is for you to cum.” He voice was rough and the mix of that with the roll of his hips drove Reid insane. Neither of them had taken their clothes off, they were simply in their pajamas on top of the other so it wasn’t that big of a deal when a few seconds after Reid spilled his load onto his pajama pants.

The feel of the hot liquid on Spencer’s clothes, plus the way he looked while cuming ended Derek. Watching his lover become so free, having no words to say and his face of pure arousal- they did things to him, Derek swore those things alone would always make him cum on spot. He was absolutely not surprised when he came only seconds after his partner.

As Derek got back from his high, Spencer was kissing his face all over, from his lips to his cheeks, his chin- every place he could find. Derek’s arms covered his body and he hugged Spencer close.

“I love you, pretty boy.”

Reid smiled shyly, and buried his face on Derek’s neck.

“I love you too.”

About a minute after their activities ceased, their phones started ringing. Morgan sighed, while Reid giggled lightly.

“You know what Der?” Upon the lack of response from the other male, Spencer continued. “We just had the best timing ever.”

Derek laughed and they made their ways to get their phones and get back to the BAU as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This piece was written for CMAP2K15, you can check all the other things I've done for the fandom on my [tumblr](http://proffxavier.tumblr.com/tagged/cmap2k15) and feel free to send me fic requests! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes! Let me know if you find any, so I can correct it!


End file.
